Love's End
by The-Person-With-The-Innocence
Summary: Allen has a dark, twisted side that only few know about. Taking to the past Lavi tries to convince Allen to revert to his normal self. Warning!: This fanfiction is sadistic, read at your own will. One sided Yullen, Laven
1. A Day in the Past

"No... Please... Allen... Stop," Lavi mumbled. A hook had ascended him through the air; dangling twenty-some feet from the pointed edge of the hook that pierced his torso. "I-I'm sorry..." The red-head vigorously coughed, blood staining the corner of his mouth. He stared at his surroundings in utter horror. His gaze turned to Allen. "Wipe that damn smirk off of your face!" He yelled from above. Allen lightly chuckled. "I'm sorry, I really should be more considerate." A sarcastic tone behind his voice. "I'm not surviving for much longer..." Lavi murmured to himself. "Allen... maybe I can-" An idea struck Lavi. "Don't you remember! When we were friends! When you had friends!" Lavi cried. Allen evilly chuckled; feeling pleasure through his friend's pain. "You bastard..." Lavi said. Barely audible. Allen gasped at the thought. "When I..." He said to himself. A pause triggered a quiet gasp that escaped his lips.  
~~~~~ months earlier ~~~~~

A calm day at the Order beckoned for some fun. Allen and his friends were over at the cafeteria, grabbing a quick lunch. "Allen~" Lavi called. "I'm throwing a party since it's been pretty calm, lately. You going to come?" Allen thought. "Ummm... Yeah. Sure. Why not?" Allen smiled. Allen threw away the remains of trash that cluttered the area where he sat. Lavi nodded, and ran off. "Yuu~" You could hear him cheerfully call in the next room. "A party?" Lenali asked. "Too bad I wasn't invited..." The girl sighed. "I'm pretty sure Komui-San wouldn't let me go anyway... Well, bye~" She giggled and headed the to the Dorm Rooms. Allen sighed. "Eh. I have nothing better to do. Might as well just stop by Lavi's room and help him with the party."

~~~~~ Lavi's room ~~~~~

Some chatter was heard behind the door. "What?" Allen questioned to himself. "When is Allen-tan coming?" A vaguely familiar voice was heard. "Soon, maybe." Lavi commented. "Usagi, why did you drag me here again? This isn't very amusing..." A girl giggled at Kanda complaining. "Say that again and that'll be the least of your problems..." She threatened. Allen knocked a few times. "Huh? I'll get it~" Lavi announced. Lavi opened the door. "Allen!" Lavi greeted. "Hey, Lavi," Allen waved to him. He walked into the room. "For? Kanda?" He paused. "Wait, FOR?! Why did you invite her?! She's a lunatic!" He turned back to Lavi. Lavi shrugged his shoulders. Allen turned back to the two, but was stopped by For face-to-face with the parasitic teen. "I heard that..." Allen cowered in fear and paranoia. "Let's play a game~" She thought for a minute. "TRUTH OR DARE!~" She said in a sing-song matter. "Okay, we each ge-" "Don't you think this is a bad idea?" Allen interrupted. "Shut up, shonen!" She scowled. "Ahem... Like I was saying... We each get one skip for a truth, or a dare. Once you have used it, it's gone. Forever. You have to answer your question or perform the dare you were given. Another thing... Everyone has to play. EVERYONE. Clear?" They all nodded their heads in complete synchronization. "I'll start~" For said. "Lavi, truth or dare?" "Truth." He responded. For pondered a while. "Do you have a crush on Lenali?" She asked. The girl turned a camcorder on to record the result. "No." Lavi answered. "Allen, truth or dare?" "Skip." "Oh, really? Do I get to ask someone else, now?" "Yep~" "Yuu-" "Stop calling me that!" He started to pull his innocence out if it's sheath. "Kanda...Truth or dare?" The future Bookman asked. "Truth." "Oh... Let's see... Why do you keep your hair so long?" Lavi smirked. "Alma..." He responded. "Don't ever remind me again or I'll decapitate you slowly!" Kanda sighed. "For, truth or dare?" "Dare! Nothing scares me!" "Kiss the Usagi." "WHAT?!" Lavi shot up. Immediately responding to For's dare. "Don't drag me into this!" "You deserve it!" While Lavi was distracted, For gave Lavi a quick peck on the cheek. "Eww!" Shivers traveled up through Lavi's spine. "My turn again! Allen!" Allen perked up when she called his name. "Play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' with Kanda!" "What?" Kanda started to pull out the katana once again. "And I used my skip..." A pain shot through Allen's head. "Ungh..." He held his head. "Allen? You okay?" Lavi asked. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." Allen smirked. "Okay. I'll take it." He said, masking something devious behind. "You have confidence." Kanda claimed. He set the sword down on the floor. "Let's get this over with..." Lavi and For exited the room and Allen and Kanda locked the door. Allen and Kanda sat on bed. "You don't have to, Kanda." "I will. If I didn't, I would be a chicken..." "Heh... Alright." They both were now laying on the bed. Allen's chest was pressed to Kanda's back. Kanda started to lightly blush. Allen took his arm and wrapped it around Kanda, gently rubbing Kanda's side. "M-moyashi..." He muttered. Allen licked his upper lip. "Heh..." Allen started to move his hand up Kanda's shirt. With his other hand, he started to move Kanda's hair. Stringing through his fingers he chuckled with pleasure. "Arren...?" Allen moved Kanda's hair away from his neck. He started to kiss the back of his neck. "S-stop. It's creeping me out." Allen's hand pulled out of Kanda's shirt and moved to Kanda's knee. Allen placed his tongue on Kanda. He slowly and gently wiped it up to Kanda's chin. Kanda jumped up out of bed. "Y-you're sadistic...!" He exclaimed. He wiped his neck of the remaining saliva from the boy's tongue. Allen just smiled and licked his lip again. Kanda turned around and stormed out if the room. "What was that?" Lavi and For said in unison. "Not again..." Lavi sighed.


	2. Secret Revealed

"What's the matter?" For asked. "I can't talk. Just head home." Lavi looked back at Kanda that was walking through the hall. "I don't want to." For pouted. "Just go!" Lavi commanded the girl. For immediately left. Lavi cautiously opened the door, only to reveal a displeased Allen. "Who won?" He joked. "Stop." Lavi glared at Allen. "Oh, please. What's needed to be stopped? Then you just take away all of the fun." Allen frowned. "This needs to be stopped. What did you do to Kanda that made him run out?" A sleek smile Allen showed. "Secrets are fun. We should have them. How about we keep this a secret?" Allen's gaze turned to his hand. He started to twirl his finger against the blanket that was under him. "Cut it with the whole 'secret' thing!" Lavi yelled. "This isn't you!" "Why, of course it is." He looked back at Lavi and stood up. He whispered in Lavi's ear. "Or, it is now..." Allen licked Lavi's cheek, and left the room. Lavi put his hand over the area and gasped in shock. "Allen..."

~~~~~ Hours later ~~~~~

Allen was in his room. He couldn't seem to remember what had happened. "Did I get in a fight with the Noah again?" He asked himself. He examined himself for cuts and wounds, but to no avail. "What happened?" He thought for a while, but his thoughts were disturbed with a knocking sound. "Come in," he answered. Lenali walked in. "Are you okay? I heard you and Kanda got in a fight." "A fight? No. We aren't fighting... Or at least I think we aren't. To be honest, I'm not sure what happened." He nervously chuckled. "Really?" She replied. "Kanda told me he wasn't going to speak to you. Hm. Weird. I gave to go now. I hope you make up with Kanda~" With so said, she left the room. "I hope so, too." Allen collapsed in his bed, frustrated with the situation. "Why would Kanda say that?" Allen blew a lock of his hair out of his face. "Maybe I should talk to him..." Allen got up out of bed to find Kanda. Allen stretched his arms out and opened the door. "Ngh!" Lavi fell to Allen's feet face-first. Allen jumped back a few feet at the sight of his friend. "W-what are you doing?!" Allen exclaimed. "Were you eavesdropping?!" Lavi stood back up and nervously chuckled. "Would ya believe me if I said no?"

The junior Bookman took a couple of steps backwards.

Allen had an annoyed look on his face. "No," He said firmly. He took off one of his gloves and slapped Lavi across the face with it. A red print of the glove was left on Lavi's face. "Ow!" Lavi took his innocence out of the pocket of his belt, and hit Allen on top of his head with it. "What was that for!?" Allen yelled furiously. "Idunno!" Lavi responded. Allen sent a sharp glare to him. "Just leave. I have things to take care of..." He walked past Lavi to find Kanda. "No." Without turning back, Lavi grabbed Allen's wrist to stop him from leaving. "Let go." Allen responded. Allen tried to break free of his friend's hold. "Don't try. You aren't going away. I have a death-grip on you." Lavi replied. The serious tone made Allen's spine shiver... In a way he adored. Lavi turned around to face Allen. "And I won't let go." Allen then turned around with a smirk across his face. "I don't plan to, now." Allen pulled Lavi into a kiss. Lavi choked on the kiss, but then returned it. A few seconds later, Allen retracted. A satisfied look on his face. "Allen..." Lavi said sincerely. "Why did...?" He hugged Allen. "W-why did you kiss me?" Lavi stuttered. "I love you." Allen replied.

"Love me?" Lavi thought.

"You love me?"

He accidentally said aloud. "Bye, Lavi." Allen smiled and walked away. "Bye..." At this time, Lavi was blushing massively, and couldn't help it. He untied his muffler and wrapped his face in it to hide the blush. He leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor. "Allen... Does he... Does he really mean it... or is it another facade he's trying to pull off?" Lavi was confused and frustrated. "Do I also have feelings for him?" He questioned himself. He put his head in his hands, letting out a sigh. Lavi stood up, putting the scarf back around his neck. "I should just brush it off."


End file.
